


It's just a voice, Beam.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: A lovely person on tumblr had a headcanon. There's a scene in 2moons2 where Forth uses his juniors to ask out Beam. This lovely person's headcanon consisted of Beam thinking that hazing voice or rather just Forth's voice is...





	It's just a voice, Beam.

Beam would never admit what stopped him. Sure, he could’ve asked the several thousand other people who passed him where the professor’s office was, but no. _He heard a voice. _A familiar one and though he knew he shouldn’t he walked over there. He managed to hide, ask someone where to find the office and deliver the papers. Coming back down was a different story. _That voice._ _Commanding and sincere at the same time._ It wasn’t demeaning and it made sense to Beam why the juniors would be respectful of it, even if that voice were screaming in your face over something. Beam thought _he’d for sure take any order from that voice. _Then memories of a drunk night filled his mind.

Then suddenly, the juniors were asked to court Beam _by Forth for Forth._ After that, he wondered where Forth’s gentleness came from… _he selfishly thought that it was exclusively for him. _There was a tenderness there, but Forth also had a dominating quality that made him the perfect hazer. Beam chuckled at his own thought as he walked away with a small smile. _If he found that voice so sexy then how many of Forth’s juniors were falling for him too?_

—

During their dinner Forth sensed something on Beam’s mind. “What is it you’re thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Beam murmured as he took a bite of food.

“Umm, try again.” Forth kicked his foot under the table.

The whole dinner Forth’s voice had gone soft. It's not like his normal voice was his hazing voice, but Beam found himself wanting to hear that. However, this softer voice was also doing the trick. _Drooling with tenderness and Beam still selfishly believed that this too was all for him._

“Come on,” Forth pleaded. “Tell me what’s on your mind?” Beam elected to ignore him. He’d rather hear Forth talk anyway. “Beam, please, tell me.” He shook his head and took another bite of food. Forth looked a tad frustrated.

“Your voice is sexy,” Beam suddenly mumbled while trying to take a drink of water.

“What was that?” Forth wasn’t sure he heard correctly. _Actually, no, he was. He just wanted to hear it again._

“Your voice is sexy,” Beam murmured only loud enough for Forth to hear.

Forth didn’t need a full explanation. This kind of attention was all he wanted from Beam right now so he only smiled and decided to tease Beam by saying nothing else for the rest of dinner.


End file.
